The Broken Utopia
by 2pflav
Summary: This fanfic focuses on the events of countries as humans in a "Utopian" Society. This Utopia is littered with murder and discrimination between race, sexuality, gender, and everything else that deals with not being the perfect human. Two Outcasts are about to take a stand to the twisted Order and try to lead a rebellion. The problem. Is trying to survive. (Will Not be completed)
1. The Beginning

The day seemed quiet, the birds outside were chirping gently and the wind was blowing lightly against the trees. But of course, it wasn't perfect at all. Well for some it was. A certain Italian was getting what he deserved. What people thought he deserved. A beating for being imperfect, gross, disgusting, horrifying, outright terrible. His love and skin tone, incorrect. His opinion, wrong. He wasn't screaming from the beating he was getting since he would get punished more. Whimpers escaped his bleeding lips, the Utopian Guards kicking him all over his body. Eventually the main guard spoke up,"Okay, he's had enough. Listen, don't show your face around here again. We will continue doing this, soon we'll eventually execute you. We can't stand your image, your imperfection, you make us disgusted. I don't understand how you live with yourself. I would have already ended myself, I mean look at yourself," the guard rolled his eyes,"Go ahead and go, men, lets go." He made a motion with his hand and walked off, the guards filed behind him in a straight line, marching off to the main part of town.

Lovino laid there in a crumpled heap before sitting up and spitting out blood then stared at the small splotch of red. He sighed gently and wiped his bloody lips on his sleeve. He had to carefully stand up so he wouldn't fall over, bruises were all over his arms and legs. A violet bruise dotted his right eye, the eye swollen shut and throbbing. He shoves his sore hands into his pockets, walking off to the block he lived in. Once he arrived to his block he walked in. His family hesitatingly looked up then small gasps came from them. Feliciano was the first to rush over to him, cradling his face in his soft hands. "Oh Fratello! You're hurt again..? I don't get why they always go for you," he huffed and with drawled his hands from Lovino's face, "Let's get some ice for your eye."

Lovino sighed gently. "You know exactly why they go for me, the same reason you're gone after sometimes, Antonio too. You know-" He cut himself off and looked away. Feli looked at him and grabbed his hand gently, leading him into the kitchen. "I know, Lovi." A silence followed after Feliciano's words. He opened a drawer and got a plastic bag. After that he opened the ice machine and scooped the ice into the bag, zipping it up and handing it to Lovino. "Do you need a paper towel for it?"

"Yes, but I'll get it myself." He murmured and did as he said, wrapping the sheet around the bag of ice and then putting it against his eye. "This is fucking stupid. This Utopian shit about perfect skin color, perfect color eyes, perfect hair, even perfect sexuality," he grumbled then spoke up,"I'm going to end up like Nonno did at this point."

"Don't... Say that.." Feliciano murmured.

"It's true though! And you know that, don't act naive!" He hissed, beginning to get moody.

"I KNOW it's true! I just don't like talking about Nonno. I don't like what happened. It shouldn't have happened..." He replied. Lovino looked to him and nodded. That was definitely sure, he didn't deserve his death. Executed for defending his two young grandchildren. Just at the age of around 7 and 5, Lovino being the oldest. It was wrong that they had to watch their own grandfather's execution. Traumatizing and horrifying. Nightmares plagued them very much after that and they had a new parental until Lovino was 18. Their new parental was "one of them", however her skin was a bit darker. She had a son as well, his name was Gupta. He didn't always talk with Lovino and Feli, but he certainly played with them when they were smaller. They still go to her when trouble arises, she's known around the Outcast Society as the "Mother of All". Her name was Kemet, all the other children she watched over have agreed over the same thing, she was beautiful, kind, caring, and had the most enchanting singing voice. However there was another side to her that would utterly terrify the children or at least give them a shock, talking against the Utopian Order. She would deliver the most amazing speeches against them. She was imprisoned a few times, but only for a few hours. What she did wasn't the worst thing people have done. What she did inspired the youth and generation below her, but due to the guards beginning to grow in population and even get heavily violent they had to put off everything.

Even some of the people who were declared as "Perfect" secretly agreed, but they never admitted it. If they did they would disappear the next day. Where? No one knew. Rumors of torture and brainwashing have surfaced, however. Some people claim to have seen the faces of their friend as a guard, but nothing has been absolutely confirmed yet.

This Utopia, the Brithry Utopia, is a nightmare for some. An amazing paradise for the others who ignore the murder and vicious beatings and discrimination. The Outcasts have another name for this place though. The Broken Utopia.


	2. A Visit

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hello! I forgot to mention this before since I was so excited to upload the story, that my friend helped with this so credits to her! sShe beought on the Idea of the Utopia being a more of a perfect community with race and all and i expanded upon that. Also please leave reviews for me so I know I'm doing well! I hope you all have a great day and enjoy Chapter 2**

* * *

Antonio was running through the main town, Marie was occupied as usual with crowds of white. Antonio was the odd one out, perfectly tanned, brown hair and green eyes to go with it. Three guards were after him for just being who he is. He was spotted in an area and they decided to go after him. They were going to make up a crime for him, like they usually do for all colored people. Antonio was running past the more bigger and richer blocks that was more gathered by Marie. Suddenly Antonio was pulled into an alley by his brother and they started running into the darkest part and then they stopped.

"You need to start wearing a jacket, Antonio..." João said breathlessly.

"They'd still see my face... João we shouldn't be hiding like this!" Antonio remarked. João hushed him, putting a finger to his lips. Farther away was the muttering of guards. João nodded to him and then they both snuck out of the alleyways and into what was known as The Outcast district. They walked to their block and unlocked it, walking inside. João plopped down on the coach and Antonio stood against the wall with his arms folded. It was obvious he was in deep thought, his brows were furrowed in concentration. João looked over and huffed. "What are you thinking about now?"

"I'll say it once again, this isn't right. You know it. We all know it. Why be called damn Outcasts when we're normal-," Antonio got cut off by João.

"We are not normal, Antonio, please quit the bullshit before you get killed like Mom did. You should have learned by now." He murmured as he waved him off. Antonio went silent and rolled his eyes. "João you should have learned by now. We were born like this and it's okay. It's okay to have different skin, its fucking okay. I can't believe that they brainwashed you even without touching you, what is wrong with you? You should stand up for yourself, I'm sick of this, NO ONE IS PERFECT JOÃO!"

And at that João went quiet. He new Antonio was very well correct, he just didn't want him to end up dead, he couldn't afford that. He'd be alone and in misery. "I know." He muttered. He sighed and glanced over to Antonio. "Please don't get worked up over this. Not just yet."

Antonio looked off and nodded. "Okay... Anyways I'm going to go and visit Lovino and Feliciano." João nodded and said two words very clearly, "Be safe." Antonio nodded to him as he went out, closing the door behind him.

A few blocks down was Allen, he looked to him and ran to catch up with him. He pushed up his shades and huffed. "Really again? Can't believe it."

"Thought you were a blind man, how did you know I was all the way down the road?" Teased Antonio with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up, don't say that shit out loud." He snapped then chuckled gently. "Off to see your boyfriend?"

"Not my boyfriend." Now it was Antonio's turn to glare. He huffed gently. "You could get me killed right on the spot for saying things like that..."

"My bad!" Allen laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "Go get em' tiger.~" And with that Allen walked off. Antonio rolled his eyes and rubbed his shoulder. Within a few more steps he reached the Vargas block and knocked on the door. Feliciano opened the door and blinked, "Oh, hello Antonio! Come on in!" Feli smiled as Antonio walked in and lead him to the main living space.

Lovino was sitting in a love seat, holding the ice to his still swollen eye. His one eye glanced over and he blinked. "Cia-" Feliciano and Antonio stared at him, their eyes widening a bit and them shaking their heads. "Hello. I meant hello. Hello, Antonio..." He said with a sigh. Antonio sat next to him and frowned. "Beaten again? Thats one hell of a black eye..."

Lovino nodded and pouted. "I wish I could beat them up! They're assholes! All of those Perfects are! I haven't really met one that looked me in the eyes when speaking!"

"They're scared." Feliciano remarked with a sigh.

"Oh because we're the violent ones, okay."

"No," Antonio interrupted, "They're scared of the order. Just like we are. They don't want to be seen with us or make bonds or anything. If they do they're at risk too. A lot are terrible towards us, I agree, but the few I've met say these things often."

Lovino huffed then nodded at what Antonio said, Feliciano agreeing as well. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Feli asked with a grin.

Antonio looked over at him then smiled. "I would, but I must notify my brother, may I use your house phone?"

"Of course."

Antonio got up and went into the hall and into the home phone room. The room consisted of a pedestal for the house phone and then, the house phone. Besides that the room was empty. Antonio took a small breath then picked it up and dialed. He put it to his ear and heard the phone ring a total of three four. Then five. Cut off. Antonio felt his stomach drop and he ran back into the main room. "I have to go now, I think João is in trouble." Thats all he said to the two Italians and then he ran off as fast as he could. He ran in once he got there and it felt like the air in the room was suddenly dense. João was neatly sitting on the couch, looking down at the floor with fear in his eyes. The Order's Punisher was in the middle of the room, now looking at Antonio. Hazel eyes burning with hate meeting green eyes watering with grief. "Sit." Ordered the man and Antonio sat next to João.

"Word says one of you were seen today in Marie. Is this true?"

The brothers both nodded, lumps blocking words from exiting their throats.

"Why? You must of had a good motive, yes? Hopefully not causing trouble." He snarled and the two flinched gently.

"I needed to go speak to someone so I had to cross town to do so and on they way back home the guards, er, chased me..." Said Antonio. João stared at the floor with a troubled look then the Punisher spoke again. "Okay. I was making sure you were not getting into mischief, more and more of you Outcasts are starting to misbehave and it's really troublesome on our part. Tell your friends to quiet down." He gently hissed then walked out of the house, his boots making a big thud sound when hitting the hard wood floor. For awhile the two sat in silence until one spoke up. "Do you want to come with me for dinner? Feliciano would like to have me over and I know he wouldn't say no to you."

"I'd love to... And I'm sorry for not answering the phone he just-"

"I understand. Now lets go." João nodded and they got up, walking out of their block and to the Vargas home.


	3. Planning

After the excellent dinner that Feliciano had put together Lovino and Antonio snuck away to sit on the roof of their block and look at the stars. They sat there in complete silence until Lovino quietly whispered to him. "We need to start a rebellion. I'm... Telling you, you and me. We can get the Outcasts to join... Maybe some Perfects... Then... We can attack the Order and live freely.. Antonio we could all be happy." Lovino stared at the stars then looked to Antonio. The Spaniard was smiling gently at him. "That sounds amazing... But the people who would get killed. It's too much."

Lovino took Antonio's hand. "What if we ran off together? We'd be so free and-" he went silent then Antonio took his hand back and looked away.

"I know we would."

The two have never said it to each other, but they were desperately in love. It was painful that they couldn't express or show it. Lovino leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I love you." Antonio blushed and nodded, gazing back up at the stars. "You know I like your idea... Where would we get weapons from?"

"You know good and well where we'd get it from. He's the most amazing salesman here in this hell hole, he has almost everything. Especially guns." Lovino whispered once again. "He's definitely joining. And I think Allen would make a good leader. He has that vibe."

Antonio laughed. "A blind leader." He smiled wide at Lovino and Lovino giggled. The whole Outcast society knew Allen wasn't blind, but they had to act like it. Why do we all say he's blind? His eye color is a red, if anyone has red eyes you're might as well dead. The Order considers red eyes the sign and mark of the Devil and that those who have red eyes should be in hell. Allen has always had his eyes hidden behind those shades, he never takes them off and he's very defensive about them. If the Order new about this they'd immediately be on his tail.

Lovino leaned in close. "A blind leader who his smart and knows his tactics would be an outstanding leader."

Antonio tensed and looked at him. Maybe... A quick peck... They won't notice, right? "Lovi.. I'm scared.." He mumbled. Lovino blinked then hugged him.

"It's okay, you don't have to... And I know you want to, but please don't risk it."

Antonio nodded and hugged back, tears for,ing then falling down his face. He felt useless to not be able to express to Lovino that he loved him, it hurt him badly. His heart ached and shattered, but it was good that he knew that they were in love. Lovino pulled away and wiped his tears away. "Please don't cry... It'll be okay! Tomorrow can you ask Allen about the rebellion thing? We... This has to happen it's time to take a stand..."

"I will, now lets go, its getting late and I bet João is getting cranky." Antonio smiled as he stood up, lending Lovino a hand. Lovino took his hand and they went back down stairs, João and Feliciano were talking and laughing and then they looked at them.

"It's late, Toni, we have to go home and sleep." João yawned. He nodded and João got up and went to the door. "Thank you for inviting us over Feli! We hope you both have a good night!" They both waved and went out.

Right after they went out Feliciano looked to Lovino with a smirk. "Did you two kiss?"

Lovino glared at him. "We did not, shut the fuck up. It's like you want me dead."

Feliciano shrugged. "You two would be cute... So what did you two talk about?"

"... A rebellion. We need to make it happen."

Feli just stared. "... No. That's stupid. You'll end up like the oth-"

"I WILL NOT! WE WILL BE BETTER! Feli," Lovino grabbed Feliciano's hands, "We're going to make it. Nonno would be so proud of us. He tried to start one with Miss Kemet... Even Miss Athena. Sadiq... We've learned from their mistakes. We can convince Miss Kemet to join us and give us advice. Okay? We can do it. Please believe me..."

"... Okay.. You know what I believe you," he smiled, "You'll do big things."

Lovino smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you, Fratello... In the morning I'll be visiting Miss Kemet. Let's head to bed." And with that the two went into their own rooms and went to sleep.

Once morning struck, Lovino's eyes gently fluttered open, he sat up and let out a small sigh before getting dressed and ready. He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded in approval, he then went out to the main living space. He looked around and didn't see Feli in the main rom so he went ahead and went out. The morning felt cool and light, the sun casting beautiful rays upon the Outcast District. He hummed gently as he made his trip to Kemet's block. He loved the beautiful silence of the usually miserable district, it made him have a sense of hope and desire. He was determined to finally do something about the outrageous segregation that was Perfects and Outcasts. When he finally got there he knocked on the door and waited for the woman to answer. Instead of a woman, however, someone who was a little bit older than Lovino opened the door. The boy before him blinked gently and looked surprised. "Lovino? It has been forever... Has a problem arisen, old friend?"

"Theres always problems, Gupta, but I must speak with you and your mother. It's important."

Gupta nodded at him and called for his mother, letting Lovino inside and having him sit in the main living space. After a few minutes Gupta came back with his mother who was wearing a cream white dress with golden jewelry, mostly bracelets. "Hello, darling." She said with the most graceful and soft voice.

"Hello, Miss. Kemet! How have you been lately?"

"I've been good, thank you." She sat down in a seat across from him, Gupta sitting next to her. "What do you need to tell me, young one?"

"I'm going to be up front with you... Antonio and I plan on starting a rebellion against the Order and I need advice. What to do correctly. What not to do, what to be careful for. I'm going to try and make things right."

Kemet was silent and stared at him. "Sweetie are you sure about this-"

"I am. I am, I promise I am."

She nodded gently then smiled. "You remind me very much of your grandfather. Your opinions are just like his and he also wanted to lead a rebellion. But we all know how that went."

"Yes... That's why I need advice. I have to do this, we need to finally rise up."

Gupta spoke up. "We must hold a meeting for who the leaders will be."

"Yes," said Lovi,"We have to tell everyone. How? Secretly, we have to spread the word to everyone. Not by phone, however, we know good and well that they record or even listen to our conversations on the phone when possible..."

Kemet piped up. "Maybe we can give everyone a heads up within the district. Maybe slip a note under the door of everyones block."

Gupta looked over. "They'd be onto us. They watch us." He huffed and rubbed his temples.

Lovino sat and thought, then he looked up. "We can just manually tell everyone. Get those people to tell others and so on. People will then show up. I think the meeting should be in Allen's block since he has a secret basement. Our excuse for so many personnel can be a party, his basement is very large and has good ventilation. We could give the news in there."

Kemet and Gupta glances at eachother and then both smiled at Lovino. "I think thats perfect. What time?"

"When the sun starts to set."

"Alright, Gupta, go out and start telling people who you consider close. We're all about to change the world! Ah, feels just like my old days." Kemet chuckled gently then got up. "I'll be in the back when you return home, Gupta, please be safe." Gupta nodded. Lovino got up and headed to the door, Gupta was after them and they went out together.

"Where are you starting, Lovino?"

"I'm telling Allen, then Feli and Antonio and João then the others. Go ahead and tell your friends."

"Alright, be safe." Gupta said before running off. Lovino nodded and headed to Allen's block.


	4. First Meeting

"Really, Sweets? Again? I'm about to lose my chill if I don't find my shades." Allen remarked, his eyes were uncovered and now his red irises were glistening gently against the sunlight streaming in through the window. Flavio shrugged gently, "Maybe the cat took it."

"Why the fuck do we even have that thing? God I hate him so much, I'll have him skinned by the end of the day!" He then grumbled and continued looking. Flavio chuckled gently then glanced down. A pearly white cat with a bow around its neck walked in with the shades in its mouth. "Cupcake just brought you a gift! Good job for helping Allen find his shades!" Flavio laughed and took the shades from Cupcake's mouth. Allen glared at the cat as it went out of the room. He walked over to Flavio and took the shades from him, putting them on.

"That cat will be the end of me, Flavs." He huffed then walked past him.

"That explains why you were petting and playing with him a few days ago." Flavio retorted with a smirk.

"Ay! I was bored and the thing was just beggin' to be played with. He friggin bit me though, stupid rat." He mumbled, going into the kitchen, making a face, then walking out. "I don't even know why I went in there."

"What do you mean, Al?"

"We don't got food, Ollie always gives us some. I don't even know why we got a kitchen at this point, not like we store anything in there. I don't see why our blocks have kitchens, some of us barely have money or anything to trade. And if you think I would pick pocket then you need to be in a psych ward or something." He said with a sigh. Flavio nodded in agreement and sat on the couch with a frown.

"It was stupid of me to even use almost all of my Nonno's left over money to buy clothes-" He was cut off by Allen.

"Dude shut up. You pretty much had a reason to treat yourself like that, you and your brother were in fucking rags and stuff. Granted you could have spent it evenly, but at least you got you all something. It's okay to go a bit stupid." He stated then smiled. "At least you got contacts for your brother. Me? I would be too dumb, I would've bought weapons from good ol' Klaus." He laughed and Flavio laughed with him. Then there was a knock on the door. Allen turned his head back to Flavio then looked to the door. He grumbled gently and opened up a crack. Once he saw who it was he fully opened it and grinned. "Why if it isn't Lovino Vargas! Come on in, doll."

Lovino nodded and walked in, sitting himself on the couch. "Hello Flavio and Allen, it's good that you two are up. I need to talk wth both of you about very important matters..."

Allen pushed up his shades and stood against the wall, facing them with a raised brow. "What is it?"

"I talked with Antonio last night and we want to start a rebellion... This morning I talked with Mother Kemet and Gupta and we made up a plan on how to get the word out and where to hold the first meeting. So, Allen, this is where you come in," Allen perked and slid his shades down a bit to make eye contact, "We want to host the meeting in you basement and we are definitely making you a leader. I know how intelligent you are when it comes to things like this so you are a definite yes to becoming one of the leaders. Are you willing to participate?" Lovino stared at him with his amber eyes, the red eyes that were staring back were covered again with his shades. Allen had a serious look then laughed with a smile.

"Shit man! I've been waiting for something like this. Of course I'll be helping out and joining. What's the time- Wait won't the Order get suspicious?"

"No we're making an excuse that we're throwing a party at your house. And the time is when the sun starts to set" Replied Lovino.

"This is actually a great plan... Where would we get weapons? If too many people go to where he is at once he'll get caught. He's valuable to us and since he's a Perfect he'll be fucked because he was trusted." Flavio remarked.

"I do not know yet, but we will figure it out... And we need Klaus to attend, how will we tell him? If any of us go into the city we'll be hunted down." Lovino sighed and looked to Allen.

"Don't worry. Oliver will be here soon to deliver breakfast, I'll tell him to go to Klaus and tell him."

"Alright, make sure to spread the word by talking with people and not on the phone."

"Of course, we ain't stupid! No get outta here and tell the whole world what you're doing!" He laughed and went over to pat Lovino's shoulder. Lovino smiled and got up.

He bid Allen and Flavio farewell and went outside. He sighed and started to Antonio's block. He felt nervous to tell him the big plans he made, but he was still confident. He knew that Antonio would agree, he had to! Lovino blinked when he heard murmuring, he turned his head and saw two others with Gupta. He smiled and continued to Antonio's house, he was happy that his plan was working thus far. Once he got to the door of Antonio's block he knocked on it and waited. When no one answered he got a strike of panic and knocked again, louder this time. He began ti think the most terrible of things, what if they figured out him and Antonio were in a relationship? What if they took him away to brainwash him? To experiment on him? He started to shake gently and knocked on it again with more force. After that knock he heard footsteps approaching the door. When the door was opened he saw Antonio, he had bed head and one eye was closed. "What is it- Oh good morning Lovino! Why are you here so early? Wait... Whats... Wrong... Lovino?"

Lovino was staring at him with slightly teary eyes and shaky breaths. He quickly entered the block and closed the door, hugging Antonio tightly. "I-I'm so sorry I thought they took you away I was so scared. I don't want you to be taken away! I- I! Y- You know!" He trembled and gripped onto Antonio's shirt. Antonio stared down at him with wide eyes then hugged him. "I will never be taken away and neither will you. I will fight for the both of us. It is okay, darling..." He hushed him and stroked his hair. He looked down to him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. His heart fluttered and he felt his cheeks go a bit red. It felt so great to show him support and love, he would love to do this all day if he could. Lovino calmed down and smiled gently, he looked up at him and wiped his own tears away.

"I wish I could say it out loud, but I'm afraid someone will hear.." Whispered Lovino.

Antonio nodded and gently whispered back to him. "So am I, its okay, I understand. What did you want, Lovino?"

"I- I made plan for the rebellion. We're hosting a meeting in Allen's house when the sun sets. I did it, we're going to make this place okay again, alright? Everyone will live in peace.."

"Thats so good... I'm so happy that you decided to do this. I'm so proud of you! I hope João agrees."

"I'm sure he will, don't worry. I think everyone will be with us on this."

Antonio smiled and nodded. "By the way I'm sorry I worried you, I didn't intend on doing that at all."

"Its fine, I'm just glad that you're here with me," he paused and looked around, "Can we please... Go to your room? I just really... Want to kiss you, okay?" Lovino longed for a sweet kiss with his lover, to feel his lips and embrace him tightly. He wanted to be with him forever and he couldn't stand being apart from him. Antonio stared at him then nodded, Antonio felt the same way Lovino did. He loved him so much and now was the chance to give him a kiss. A real kiss. He took Lovino's hand and guided him to his bedroom, he closed it behind him when they entered and smiled back at Lovino. Lovi was fidgeting with his hands, looking nervous and a bit scared. "They won't catch us... Right?"

"They won't, okay? Just believe me..." He went over to him and cupped his face gently. "Lovino. I love you." And with those words their lips met and they kissed with a bright passion that they would never forget.

Later that evening the meeting wast starting up. The whole Outcast District was going into one single block. It looked suspicious, but when the guards went by everyone passed it off as a party like everyone had said. Many people were excited, others were nervous and scared of being caught, but others assured them that they were safe. Allen was placed in the basment along with Lovino, Antonio, Miss Kemet, and Gupta. He was in front of the big crowd that grew as seconds passed. Soon everyone was standing before him. Various shades of tan, brown, and black. Even some white. A few Perfects stood out from the others. Klaus, the weapon dealer, Lutz, his brother and Oliver, the goods deliverer to the poor, and Oliver's brothers. Everyone looked tense and chatted until Allen stood in front of them with a serious look.

"Hello guys, gals, and others. We all know good and well why we are gathered here tonight. Gupta and Lovino made sure to spread the word of what we plan to build, a rebellion. Tonight is the meeting of who wants to join. Who is willing to be a leader. Who is willing to fight. Willing to tend wounds to those who get hurt. Tonight is another start of what those before us wanted. Romulus, Remus, Athena, Sadiq, Alderich, and even Miss Kemet who is besides us right now. We're going to stop all this shitty violence. Stop the hate and discrimination. And sadly we can only communicate this through fighting back. Miss Kemet, please continue." Allen stepped back with a stern look as Kemet stepped in front. She smiled gently at everyone and they all started to smile back.

Her soft as silk voice cooed out to everyone. "Hello my darlings... Like Allen said we need some leaders for what we're preparing for. Some suppliers. Anyone who could help speak up now." When she finished a hand went up from someone with long platinum hair and crystal blue eyes. "I usually supply weapons for all the Outcasts so I'll be willing to smuggle them in the district to start everyone off. I also have other things if anyone needs them, such as colored contacts. I rarely sell food however so I apologize."

"Thank you, Klaus. Anyone else?"

Now a bleach haired boy with freckles raised his hand. "I make food for those who cannot afford it or have been completely abandoned by the Order around the district so I can always supply that. If anyone would also like to talk to me afterwards I would love to include you in my daily rounds."

Kemet nodded and smiled. "Thank you very much, Oliver, anyone else?"

There was a silence until someone in the back raised their hand. Kemet raised a brow and called on them. "Please step forward dear, I can't quite see your face." The boy nodded and weaved his way to the front of the crowd. As he went by some people's eyes widened and wouldn't stop looking at him. Kemet went wide eyed then smiled wide. "Ah, Heracles! Please go ahead and speak."

He nodded then spoke with a calm voice. "I would like to be a leader. I want to be like how my mother was, but more successful. I promised her that I would take place as leader if a new rebellion rose and that is what I am doing, Miss Kemet."

She smiled and looked back at the rebellion planners. "What do you all think."

Allen and the rest nodded and Heracles nodded. "Thank you."

Kemet scanned the crowd and smiled. "Luciano. I know you want to be a leader, I see that wistful look in your eyes."

Everyone around Luciano parted from him a bit so he'd be seen better. He looked around then nodded at her with a smirk. "Yes mam, I want to take back what was ours. What should be ours."

"Okay, darling, now anyone else?" Everyone remained silent until Kemet spoke again. "Okay. This concludes our meeting. All the leaders visit me in a few days for plans and if anyone wants to be a leader or help please speak to me tomorrow. NO ONE! Will speak a peep of this unless it is in my block. We do not want the Order to terminate us. Now go on to your blocks my lovelies, go get some rest. This meeting is dismissed."

After the meeting everyone filed out of the home until it was just Allen and Flavio. Allen shut the door when the last member went out then smiled wide,y to Flavio. "We're finally doing it, doll."

"We are!"

"What if we have something a little celebratory, huh?"

"Oh Allen I'm not going to do that! Our blocks are paper thin!"

"Oh Flavs, I meant a good ol kiss, of course we ain't doing that!" He laughed and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. "Will you help the blindman to his room?"

"Why of course I will." Flavio smiled and lead him off to his room.

After their passionate kiss they said goodnight to each other and finally went to bed. Oh what a time to be alive.


End file.
